


Skinny dip

by GwenBi_Wan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenBi_Wan/pseuds/GwenBi_Wan
Summary: 西皮：奎刚/欧比旺；安纳金/帕德梅简介：风骚体育老师老师欧比旺和领养了小安纳金的单身警察奎刚的故事。警告：OOC；大概是错误的育儿方法吧；没有逻辑；分级：PG-13





	Skinny dip

**Author's Note:**

> 作者在很努力写这篇沙雕甜文...真的很努力...看看我其他的题材就知道我有多努力了（x要点脸

上

 

“一开始我就提醒过你了，收养一个专注于制造麻烦的小孩并不是一个好的选择，你也知道过了一个月还找不到养父母意味着什么。”梅斯·温度没有朝着自己的同僚大喊大叫，奎刚已经为了这个解救出来的小童工操碎了心，现在还不是冷嘲热讽的时候。

奎刚默默收起了安纳金放在自己座位上的放屁垫，他不想和梅斯争论，不过是个孩子，他想他能搞定。他已经给安纳金找到了合适的学校，明天就不用带着孩子来警局上班了，奎刚宣布这个消息的时候不少同事都松了口气，从把安纳金解救出来的那天起他们就没少受罪。

 

这所公立学校没什么特别的，不过科洛桑大多数普通的父母都会选择把自己的孩子送来这里。奎刚开着警车把安纳金送到了校门口，并没有考虑到这样是不是会给这个新生带来一定的困扰，起码他没用警笛，不过主要是因为奎刚还没来得及把它装到车顶，可怜的机械就被安纳金拆成了好几份。除去这个，安纳金一路上还算是安分。“好啦小伙子，我只能把你送到…”，“我知道，我要自己走进去，要不然那些人会嘲笑我还是个奶娃。”奎刚抬起了眉毛，“那…好，那我去上班，祝你第一天…好运！”他抬手和安纳金击了击掌，寻思着待会怎么和财产科交代。

 

之前的童工生涯让安纳金比同龄人矮小些，背着梅斯儿子高中的旧书包显得有些滑稽。他像往常在警局里一样走在走廊人少的地方，尽量不和靠在墙边的兄弟会成员有眼神交流，这是做童工时学到的——绝对不要招惹你打不过的人。不过麻烦总是跟着他，还没过几分钟，他就被人提着书包拉了起来，双脚悬空，他想反击，但对方显然发育过快又荷尔蒙过分旺盛，安纳金挥舞的拳头不但没能打到那个恶棍身上，还招来那群人的哄笑，“我以为我们学校不招特殊学生呢，侏儒小子！”旁边一个手下还不忘边拍手边发出恶心的傻笑。安纳金还没来得及反唇相讥，一个严厉又悦耳的女声从他们身后传来“贝恩，你有胆子找一个实力相当的人对付吗？”这个叫贝恩的恶棍提着他转过了身，安纳金发誓那一瞬间他看见了天使，“你也就只能欺负欺负新生了。”女孩抱着手，挑衅地抬着下巴。贝恩一抬手，安纳金重重的摔在地上，“算你走运。”那帮兄弟会恶霸一齐跟着走过了门廊，期间还不忘用力推了推另一个戴着眼镜的小个子伊沃克人。

“你不用怕，他们不过是群欺软怕硬的混混。”女孩拉起了安纳金，还不忘给他拍了拍身上的土。“我不怕他们，可我还没来得及动手就被你打断了！”安纳金扯过女孩手上的书包重新背上。“不用谢。我叫帕德梅，帕德梅·阿米达拉，你叫什么名字？”帕德梅没有理会安纳金的挫败感。“安纳金·天行者。”，“好吧，安纳金，我要去上课了，不过我知道你是新生，我能…”，“不用了！”帕德梅也没想到安纳金的语气会如此强硬，尴尬几乎能从空气里挤进两人的肺里，“我是说，谢谢你，但我自己能找到路。”接着头也不回地朝着自己的教室走了过去，留着帕德梅一个人愣了一会。

 

这节历史课的授课教师是一个金发男人，看得出是科洛桑的精英阶层，浑身上下干净利落，安纳金知道这种人会是做童工时自己加工的雪茄的买家，一股莫名的抵触卡在他的喉咙里，他动了动身子想要坐直，却发现周围的学生们都一脸崇拜的看着这位肯诺比老师，安纳金深吸了一口气，他本以为大家都和他一样走神，甚至会和梅斯的儿子告诉自己的那样睡倒一片呢，这可不是个好现象，他之前的九年人生里没有接受过正规的教育，没有参考系能告诉他究竟梅斯的儿子有没有耍自己。在这种奇怪又热情的氛围里，安纳金结束了自己在学校的第一堂课。

可当这个顶着一头精致修剪过的金发的的男人再次出现在数学课上时，安纳金忍不住回头对着那个叫欧拉娜的女孩发问，“这是怎么回事，难道这学校就这一个老师？”欧拉娜不耐烦的挥了挥手，眼睛一刻也没离开过肯诺比老师，“阿索卡你和他说。”阿索卡叹了口气，“不，欧比旺导师只是代课而已，现在是校际交流的时候，其他老师估计都到纳布去了。”

“那边的同学，”

**_‘糟糕…_ ** **_’_ **

“听课的时候不要走神。”欧比旺又接着讲课，欧拉娜怨恨的瞪了一眼安纳金。

还不到半节课，安纳金就感觉无聊了，他甚至开始觉得这个金毛男人是在糊弄这些小孩，不过是三角函数的几个公式，有必要翻来覆去喋喋不休吗？他又回头看了看其他小孩，发现除了阿索卡和欧拉娜能写出习题的正确答案，其他孩子迷茫的脸让人心疼。安纳金回过头，决定还是不要在教学进度上有所怀疑比较好，而且他也不想再和其他人闹出麻烦。

直到下午。

安纳金换好了运动鞋和五分裤，正和阿索卡闲聊着，没想到那个叫欧比旺的男人又出现了，除去被止汗带打乱的发型以及配套的白色球衣，安纳金很确定那就是他。

在几次艰难的下腰热身之后，难听的哨声终于停了下来，安纳金松了一口气。

婉拒阿索卡的邀请之后，安纳金溜到了欧比旺身边，竭尽全力装出一副无邪又痴呆的样子，“老师，原来你还教体育的吗？”欧比旺拍了拍他的肩，“对，老师本来就是体育老师，这几天人手不够，你们数学老师又生病请假，我来代代课。”说完露出一口白牙，安纳金在心里默默翻了个白眼。

 

这本来会是一节普通的体育课。直到贝恩出现。准确的说是他的球直接踢中了安纳金的腹部，男孩像脱线的木偶般腾空，又重重落下。

这就是提早下班，在校门口等待安纳金放学的奎刚看到的——他的养子被人用球击中，接着一个金发男人把他抱了起来，那个恶霸没有想到有人密切关注着安纳金，拔腿就跑。奎刚也冲进了操场。

 

 


End file.
